


「查理韦斯莱x诺贝塔」宠儿

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *G
Relationships: 查理韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「查理韦斯莱x诺贝塔」宠儿

小泰德·卢平呆在他爸爸的臂弯里，一脸我懂事但我还是很想哭你们为什么都不理我的可怜表情，往日哪回他的叔叔阿姨们不围着他抱抱举高高的，今天那些红头发的大人都被一只会喷火的难看小怪物吸引走了注意力，更过分的是连妈妈的头发都兴高采烈地从开始的红色变成了夜色般的漆黑。  
黑色的小怪物，不，莱姆斯安抚地晃悠着小泰迪，告诉他那是一只挪威脊背龙，是他的查理叔叔的宝贝。自打查理从海格那里接收了诺贝塔这条小母龙，比起混血巨人海格，她似乎对查理有种天然的好感，查理原来的计划是待诺贝塔再长大些，到能够自行捕食的时候，就让小家伙完成在火龙保护区的过渡回归到野外。谁也没想即使她完全舒展的身体已经有两个海格的小屋这么庞大，诺贝塔还是喜欢粘糊着查理，一见到这个红发、结实的韦斯莱家男性成员，她就乖的像个真正的小姑娘，把巨大无比的脑袋温顺地伏在草地上，橘色透亮的大眼仁巴巴地瞅着查理，尾巴高兴地甩得惊天动地。  
瞧他现在那副走哪儿都揣哪儿的样子，不怪有人说查理对火龙的痴迷到了像奥利弗伍德对魁地奇的那种程度，弗雷德和乔治便替他们二哥辩解，至少查理还能和活的生物步入婚姻的殿堂，而他们的三哥珀西就只能和他的办公桌结婚了。  
说起来战后这几年，大家都纷纷在准备组建起自己温馨的小家庭，连不靠谱如弗雷德都和安吉丽娜订了婚，比尔和芙蓉都快要有他们第一个小宝宝了，韦斯莱夫人对于查理的未来的人生显得相当担忧，这不查理干了什么让她极其担忧的事，使的小泰迪都捂住了自己的耳朵逃避莫丽的大声嚷嚷。  
“亲爱的，带着一条龙回英国真的不会违反任何规定吗？待会我得问问你爸爸去。”韦斯莱夫人担忧地看着查理和比尔一般越蓄越长的头发，一只手消失进隔板里，不一会儿掏出来一把大剪子，“不管怎么说，亲爱的你的头发也太长了，来，我给你剪剪。”  
尽管韦斯莱夫人的儿子已经足够成熟到了可以养孩子的岁数，查理还是惊恐地捂住了脑袋连连摆手，“别呀，妈妈！”他脑袋后编了一根小辫子，因为他的动作甩来甩去，看的韦斯莱夫人直冒火，查理辩解道这可是被施了缩小咒后的诺贝塔最喜欢的玩具。  
这让韦斯莱夫人更恼火了，她把剪子往水槽里一扔，叉起了腰思索着至少二儿子得接纳她的一个提议，“那至少——见见格丽塔，阿莫斯足足向亚瑟夸奖了一个小时他的这位美国的表亲，一位非常美丽的姑娘，我打赌她会喜欢英国口音和晒黑的皮肤...”  
“好的，妈妈。”查理勉强地回答，他急着想去看看诺贝塔是否安全，为什么这么说呢，因为她正在会给火蜥蜴喂食费力拔烟火的双胞胎手里呢。  
“喂，你们两个家伙。”查理看到弗雷德正拿着小泰迪的奶瓶给诺贝塔喂着某种看起来就很不妙的绿色液体，小母龙蹲在乔治的手掌上悠闲地甩着尾巴，看起来倒是很高兴。查理还没放下心来，就发现弗雷德略显心虚地将奶瓶藏了起来，希望他这个弟弟是在心虚搞走了小泰迪的奶瓶而不是别的什么，查理警铃大作起来，“你们给她喂了什么？”  
“白兰地酒——”  
“和一点好东西。”双胞胎含糊地说，诺贝塔打了个喷嚏，一簇小小的火星从白色的鼻孔里蹦了出来。确实是白兰地酒的味道，查理嗅了嗅手指，刚才诺贝塔见到他就亲昵地咬住了他的食指，把口水都糊上边了。查理免不了告诫弟弟几句，才安心地将小龙放在肩膀上，诺贝塔抓着查理红色的小辫子安静地蜷成一团打起了呼噜。  
“咱们的地位连条龙都不如了。”弗雷德凉凉地说。  
“兄弟，别说的那像是存在过的东西。”乔治看着他们二哥的背影虚假地叹气。  
查理发现诺贝塔有点不对劲是在晚餐的时候，查理把新鲜的生小牛排切成一条条地放在餐盘里，黑色的小龙凑过去嗅了嗅，就焉了吧唧地蹲在盘子前，显得毫无兴趣，查理看着小龙本就瘦瘦的身体担心坏了，“该不会水土不服了吧。”他捏着诺贝塔脊背上的尖刺十分紧张地自言自语，对面的莱姆斯看了看膝盖上的儿子，有所了然地笑了。  
“这哪儿一样。”罗恩摇头。  
得亏弗雷德和乔治搬去把戏坊的套房住，查理可以独自使用他们的房间。第二天一早他是被闷醒的，像有个人趴在他脸上睡着了还是怎么的。查理睁开眼睛，有个温热的东西像叠叠乐似的压在他身上，可是弗雷德和乔治昨晚吃完饭就走了啊，谁对他恶作剧了？  
查理摸到了一具柔软的肉体，女性的躯体，被摸的那位迷迷糊糊地把脑袋埋进查理的颈窝，双手自然地勾住他的脖子，好像睡过他无数遍似的。查理纳闷地拨开那海藻般浓密卷曲的黑发，那张被他勾着下巴抬起的漂亮小脸让查理吃了一惊，他可以肯定他从未见过这个姑娘，可是她的身上却有着让他极其熟悉的感觉。最让人尴尬的是查理发现趴在他身上的姑娘什么都没穿过，两团软软的东西就明目张胆地压在他胸前，这都怎么回事啊。查理困惑地从姑娘的身下逃了出来，黑发的姑娘不情不愿地咂着嘴，把脸贴在查理的床单上蹭了蹭，像是满意那里的气味似的睡得特别香，黑色的矛状尾巴惬意地卷住查理结实的大腿。  
查理像被雷劈过似的僵在原地，他胡乱地赌咒发誓他的行为有正当理由，一边慢慢地将毛毯一寸一寸往下拉去，查理揉揉眼睛，他看到了一对黑色、蜷曲着的翅膀完美地衔接着肩胛骨，上边带着他无比熟悉的尖刺。查理知道他不该对一个姑娘这么做，但他忍不住摸索起姑娘的脑袋，不出意外，他摸到了两只角疙瘩。  
“诺——诺贝塔——”第一次考幻影移形时查理都没这么紧张过，他结结巴巴地叫着他的挪威脊背龙的名字，目瞪口呆地看着还在睡梦中的黑发姑娘像是有知觉似的，用长着角疙瘩的脑袋向他的掌心凑。  
查理的表情看起来像是那种弗雷德和乔治会形容为“把所有金加隆压在苏格兰队上并且苏格兰队还真他妈的赢了”的样子。诺贝塔够到了查理的手心，把尾巴卷得更紧了些，查理在犹豫，要不要叫醒她或者它，对姑娘方面他得承认他和奥利弗·伍德半斤八两，更何况眼下姑娘什么都没有穿，不省心的尾巴还在查理的大腿内侧刮来刮去好不开心。平时查理就恨不得当宝贝来对待的小龙眼下变成了一个漂亮姑娘，他这辈子都没这么手足无措过。  
“你好?”查理隔着毯子拍了拍，觉得自己说的话愚蠢透顶，“诺贝塔？”  
那双眼睛睁开了，查理以为他看见了白鼬山峡谷里的落日，澄澈的眼珠直勾勾的盯着他，欢欣在橘色中跳跃，“查理！”娇俏的姑娘音快乐地从双唇中溢出，查理被扑倒在自己床上半天没回过神，“查——理——”诺贝塔跨坐在查理的身上，亲昵地在他胸口乱蹭。对着诺贝塔光裸的背部，查理这手放也不是，不放也不是，更糟的是诺贝塔单纯的亲近引得他起了某种不单纯的欲望，查理用手掌抵住对方圆润的肩头，手掌触到的滑腻皮肤让他狠狠地心猿马意了一秒，“诺贝塔？“查理有点窒息地说，“怎么回事啊？”  
诺贝塔将下巴搁在查理的锁骨上，老实说这还挺疼的，她无辜地眨着眼睛像在思索，“唔…有一个声音。”诺贝塔说，“那个声音说我可以实现一个愿望。”  
即使在魔法世界听到神秘的声音也是很诡异的事，诺贝塔浑然不觉查理蹙起了眉头，“我说我想和查理呆一起呀。”她愉快地说，侧过头熟练地咬住查理抵在她肩头的手，尖尖的小牙亲密地磨蹭着，湿软的舌头扫过指腹皮肤，查理的脑子里一下子充满了水壶烧开的尖锐轰鸣。  
迟迟没等来查理的回应，诺贝塔白得透明的小脸上浮上一丝苦恼，她直起身来打量着自己的手臂和胸口还有大腿，“我不够好看吗？”  
好看，简直太见鬼过分的好看，诺贝塔怎么可能不好看，查理在心里疯狂地叫嚣，在诺贝塔做出试图用手测量自己胸围的行为前，查理崩溃地抹了一把脸，用毛毯把人裹得严严实实地，他用飞来咒胡乱召来一件短袖，手忙脚乱地兜头给诺贝塔套上，这可比面对真正的火龙难多了，查理艰难地想。  
查理的短袖挂在诺贝塔身上像一条松松垮垮的连身裙，他怎么之前就没发现这衣服可以被穿的如此诱人呢，鼓起的胸部将胸口的棉布料撑起了引人犯罪的弧度，两颗小点在轻薄的白色下若隐若现。查理持续受到冲击，胡言乱语地大喊到，“金妮·韦斯莱飞来。”  
“查理？你刚才是在叫我吗？“金妮推开了门，和她哥哥面面相觑，“飞来咒只对——”  
“金妮，诺贝塔。”  
“诺贝塔，金妮。”  
查理选择性无视金妮一脸高深莫测的神色，手指慌乱地解着诺贝塔缠在他腿上的细尾巴，“你有那些吧，女孩子穿的——额——”  
金妮的鼻腔里发出一声介于滑稽和嘲笑的动静，带着诺贝塔去她的房间了。  
比起带着姑娘在陋居的长桌前吃早餐被围观的困扰，困扰在查理看到一早就出现在面前双胞胎达到了顶峰，“你们俩怎么在这儿？”  
“我们为什么不能在这儿？”弗雷德伸长脖子去看那姑娘，在看见她背后兀自晃动的细尾巴后，弗雷德用手肘推推乔治，“嘿，快看。”  
“嘿——“击掌的声音让查理捕捉到一丝阴谋的气息，弗雷德和乔治溜到诺贝塔身旁，诺贝塔居然不介意他们摸摸她的脑袋上的角疙瘩，这让查理像吞了一打海格的白鼬三明治一般生闷，双胞胎还在嘀嘀咕咕地说着什么“剂量不够”“成分比重”，弗雷德和乔治看到查理好好先生般的阔脸立刻皱了起来，便主动坦白到他们新研制的“心想事成好运水”。  
“所以，那就是你们喂诺贝塔的东西？”查理的态度说不上生气但他的语气有点古怪，“那会持续多久？”  
“我们也不知道呀——”  
“还在试验阶段——”乔治觉得很有趣，手指沾了一点南瓜汁伸到诺贝塔面前，诺贝塔本能地要凑上去咬住，连尖尖的小牙都呲了出来，却突然腾空被查理整个人都端走放在自己膝盖上，“别逗她。”查理极其护犊子地对双胞胎说，弗雷德见着他二哥锅底似的脸色，笑的南瓜汁从鼻孔里喷了出来，诺贝塔都忍不住嫌弃地看了他一眼，张着嘴就吐出一小串烟雾卷儿。  
原先还乐于窝在查理身上的姑娘愣住了，她又张了张嘴“凶恶”地哈气，但并没有火苗或是火星喷射出来，诺贝塔对此似乎有些沮丧，她连碎肉三明治都不吃了，尾巴耷拉着，像还是小龙时一般蜷在查理怀里，诺贝塔的表情让查理感觉心尖上被人掐了一把似的，以至于他都忘了他们眼下的姿势都多让人眼瞎，弗雷德和乔治别过头去，不忍看他们的向来宽厚的二哥大手流氓似地摸着姑娘的背脊，选择坐到早就离他们远远的金妮身边去了。

TBC

幸好韦斯莱夫人一大早就去赴迪戈里夫人的邀约，不然想必对现下陋居前院里的情形也不知道该做出什么样的反应。  
院子里围了一堆红头发，他们个个仰着头望着二楼的某个窗子，弗雷德捅了捅乔治，“哇哦，你得看看查理的表情。”  
“——再精彩不过了。”乔治抱着双臂以一种看热闹的隔壁邻居的态度评价到，“绝对可以列入查理·韦斯莱人生中排进前三的危机事件。”  
“那前二是什么？”罗恩好奇地插嘴到。  
“或许是有个叫罗恩·韦斯莱的傻弟弟。”弗雷德头都没回顺口回答到，他正十分感兴趣地看着他二哥惊慌地抓着自己的头发，在窗台下方来回踱步，“诺贝塔，别干傻事啊！”  
金妮发出了滑稽的笑声，扭过头和身后的哥哥说话，“诺贝塔是龙，是魔法生物——我是说这只是两楼的高度，梅林在上，你们没给查理下什么降智的坏咒吧？”乔治无辜地晃头，“这可没有，我们没打算再有个罗尼当哥哥。”  
罗恩和他的哥哥们吵吵闹闹起来，查理是一丁点儿都没注意，他的小龙可怜地扑着看起来就很脆弱的翅膀，试图从窗口往外飞，诺贝塔摇摇晃晃地在半空里扑腾着骨翼，每往下掉几英寸，查理的心率曲线就往上直线飙升。  
自从早晨诺贝塔发现她没法喷出漂亮的火焰来之后，她的情绪就持续低落，查理很乐意让诺贝塔24小时都挂在他身上，把他当成最安全的港湾，但是这也没给诺贝塔带来长久的安慰。  
查理能理解当一条火龙发现它丧失了它的生存本能后的心情，这让他心疼的要命又无计可施，还有一点隐秘的羞愧在心里浮动，弗雷德和乔治的玩笑药水他们都心知肚明那不可能维持永久，但是就像一个人第一次从书本上看到火龙的插图，他产生了兴趣，逐渐地静止的图片就满足不了他，于是他开始研究它们，直到真正用双眼见到它们，再接着他就想每天都能见着这些神奇的生物，然后最要命的是某一天那个人最喜爱的一条火龙变成了有着角疙瘩、翅膀和尾巴的漂亮姑娘，那姑娘最大的爱好还是亲近他。人的欲望从一点一滴攒起，从想要多看一眼到想要自己拥有不让人多看去一眼花不了多少功夫。查理唾弃着自己的贪心，一不留神就被再也扑腾不动翅膀的诺贝塔砸在身下。  
“查理——”诺贝塔趴在他身上哀哀地叫着他名字，查理觉得碎的可能不是着地的手肘而是他的老心脏。  
韦斯莱夫人踏进陋居就看见赫敏在给查理的左手臂装一个怪模怪样的白色东西，赫敏称那为固定器，查理抢在前头说是因为弗雷德的床太小，昨晚翻个身就掉下来磕伤的。韦斯莱夫人的视线怀疑地在他脸上扫来扫去，最终选择了一种商量的口吻说到，“好吧，亲爱的。不过明天——你会整天都在家的是吗？”  
“是的，妈妈。“查理满脑子都在想弗雷德和乔治的药水的事，药水效应消退后恢复原形的小龙蹲在他手边闷闷不乐，韦斯莱夫人都发现了诺贝塔的异常，她伸出手碰了碰小龙多刺的翅膀担忧到，“噢，你这小家伙还好吗？”她转头问查理，“它是不是不习惯英国的天气？”赫敏张了张口，站在她身后的金妮赶紧说到，“查理昨天也这么说呢。”  
韦斯莱夫人充满爱心地用树枝和柳条搭了一个小窝，还在底部铺了好几层由罗恩穿不下的旧毛衣裁成的圆形防潮垫，查理只得在金妮意味不明的眼神中把它带回房间。往日诺贝塔喜欢钻在他放在床头的衣服堆里睡觉，查理此刻却生出一种他们都需要静一静的错觉，因为诺贝塔今晚居然放弃了他的衣服堆投奔向妈妈搭的小窝，查理不免觉得有点受伤，虽然他的手肘确实还在恢复阶段。  
小龙把头埋进乌黑的翅膀里也不知道有没有睡着，查理他是睡不着，他还在想赫敏给他装固定器时讲的一个麻瓜写的童话故事，如果换成别的时间，查理肯定自己会对小美人鱼以舌头和声音为代价换取变成人的做法不屑一顾，照他看来海底世界无边无际，充满了自由与机遇，就像当初他选择留在遥远的罗马尼亚一样无拘无束，发展着自己喜欢的职业。那之前诺贝塔还只是一条挪威脊背龙，他当然可以一辈子和龙呆着，但那是他没有见过变成姑娘的诺贝塔，想再听一听她叫他查理的甜蜜声音，想再摸一摸那些乌黑的头发丝，可是如果这要用诺贝塔而不是他身上的代价来换取——查理烦躁地蒙住头，直到鸡棚里聒噪的公鸡开始打鸣才合上眼睛。  
诺贝塔不在小窝里，也不在陋居，查理在急得喷火前终于在花园里找到埋头清理地精的哈利、罗恩和赫敏——被当成真正的韦斯莱自家人的标志就是韦斯莱夫人开始毫不留情地使唤哈利和赫敏做家务，哈利见到查理后偷偷松了口气，哈利告诉他诺贝塔一听到金妮打算去把戏坊就粘在她肩膀上不肯下来，而现在，“查理，我也正打算过去呢，你呢？”哈利说。  
“哈利，等等一一”罗恩手里捏着一只尖叫的地精，眼看那两人幻影移形走了，他的脸上扭曲出一个怪表情，“那我不是得干两人份的活了？！”  
赫敏一把抓起四五个傻乎乎的地精头也不抬地嘲讽到，“哦罗恩，吃两份早餐的时候你怎么就没想到呢？”

TBC

日落时分，查理神色不快地出现在陋居门口，身后大片热烈的余晖像极了屋内韦斯莱夫人四溢的怒气，她忍住了，尽管罗恩发誓说他都看到他妈妈的红发里跳跃的火花了，“罗恩，那是静电。”赫敏冷静地指出。  
在韦斯莱夫人发火和不发火的缓冲地带上坐着一个金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘，她冲他露出洁白整齐的牙齿，“你好，查理 。”  
韦斯莱夫人亲切地笑着说，“查理，格丽塔——我和你提过的，阿莫斯家的姑娘。”她走近查理的时候可是从牙缝里挤出只有他俩才听得见的声音，“今天整天都在？格丽塔下午就到了，亲爱的，你的绅士风度都丢罗马尼亚了吗。”  
“哦，你好。”查理心烦意乱地在长桌边坐下，盯着自己掌心的水泡出神，先是分床再是随随便便就跟人跑了——虽然他指的是他妹妹，今天居然还上升到家暴，查理沮丧地戳着那颗新生的水泡，在韦斯莱夫人第三回从他背后踱过后勉强和眼前的姑娘说起话来。  
罗恩和赫敏坐在另一头准备餐后甜点的材料，忙碌地像一对家养小精灵，罗恩抬头就看到查理一脸被绿的表情，他问到，“赫敏，你看看查理他那表情是怎么回事？”  
赫敏正在往玻璃碗里加低筋面粉，她抬头快速地瞥了一眼，就专心地用魔杖让面粉和蛋黄糊搅拌起来，“四年级时威克多尔和我跳舞——”她阻止了罗恩往蛋清里撒胡椒粉的行为，接着说到，“那时候你差不多就这表情。”  
“你居然还叫他威克多尔！”罗恩怪叫到，赫敏白了他一眼，“不然叫什么，威基吗？”  
罗恩恨恨地一下子就将蛋清搅拌均匀了，赫敏从他手里接过碗，把糊糊们都倒在她手中的玻璃碗里，罗恩突然闲了下来，他张望一圈后问到，“怎么没看见哈利和金妮？”查理肩膀上也空空荡荡的，“还有查理的宝贝呢？”  
赫敏正想让他闭嘴并且赶紧给她递点黄油的时候，哈利扑的一声从壁炉里钻了出来，接着是金妮和蹲在她手里的小龙。他俩倒看上去挺高兴的，“我们在店里遇到海格了！”哈利愉快地说，“邓布利多派他来找弗雷德和乔治定购一批显形眼镜——”  
“海格说新学期的课本又有《隐形术的隐形书》了。”金妮咯咯笑到。  
赫敏和罗恩把做蛋糕的糊糊倒进先前准备好的纸杯里，一边听哈利讲述海格新弄到一批土扒貂，海格特别好奇土扒貂和他们家花园里的地精脏话词汇量谁比谁更丰富些，罗恩忍不住打岔，“等等，海格最喜欢查理了，为什么查理他先回来，还看上去怪怪的？”  
“这个啊——”哈利似乎因为不怎么了解内情不知道该怎么说，他看了一眼金妮，后者兴致勃勃地说开了，原先诺贝塔一直有点情绪低落，没想到她见着海格之后，那叫一个仿佛见到亲妈似的快乐，海格不必说了，激动地掏出他那脏乎乎的大手绢激动的直揩眼泪，一巨人一火龙彻底进入了忘我状态，“你们没看见查理那脸皱的——”金妮偷笑着说，查理本就因为一早上没见着小龙的影子急得出火，他和哈利刚到对角巷93号，就看到他的宝贝小龙亲亲热热地在海格手上蹦来蹦去，还表演喷射小火焰，虽然对方是最初赢来龙蛋并且看到小龙破壳的海格，查理心里还是酸的和吞了一百个柠檬似的，想想没回英国前，诺贝塔眼里可只有他查理·韦斯莱啊，今天和他妹妹跑了，明天是不是要和海格跑了啊！查理郁闷地想去接回诺贝塔，没料到在兴头上的小龙张口就是一嘴小火苗，查理的手和心都痛极了。  
“可是——它看起来也没多高兴啊。”罗恩看着跳到金妮肩头的小龙，接着他被长桌另一端爆发出的笑声吸引住了，金妮没理他径直走了过去，而小龙又把脑袋藏翅膀下面了。  
其实查理早就在金妮走出壁炉的时候瞄到他的小龙，只是他闷着一股子气，既对自己小心眼生气，又像走进一个往哪儿走都到撞到头的迷宫，说不清道不明地烦恼，通常查理会选择离麻烦远一点，但这次他的麻烦又是他的宠儿，这让他混乱无比，幸好格丽塔只是在和他聊着关于魁地奇方面英美间的差异，格丽塔在听查理说到他弟弟们被卢多·巴格曼赖账了当时攒的所有金加隆的时候笑的格外大声，查理心想不如哪天带格丽塔去见见乔治，说不定…查理一点都没意识到他在盘算着他妈妈盘算他的事。  
金妮像只是顺路过来把诺贝塔放到他手边，如果她没有在离开前轻轻丢下一句“晚上别又从弗雷德床上掉下来磕伤哪哪哪儿的”，查理就不会恍惚起来，心不在焉到对面坐着金发姑娘换成他妈妈后都毫无反应。  
即使韦斯莱夫人从晚餐后就唠叨个没完，查理脸上还是挂着一副梦幻般的表情，到最后连韦斯莱夫人都词穷了，查理才态度极好地揣着小龙回房间。  
查理乘小龙睡着后偷偷将连龙带窝搬到枕头边上，如果他没理解错金妮的意思，弗雷德和乔治肯定又喂了诺贝塔之前那种药水。查理睡得很浅，当半夜里床上多出一个人的时候，他立刻醒了过来。这回他颇有经验地用弗雷德床上的法兰绒毯子裹住他的诺贝塔，再将人好好地抱在怀里，改进过的药水使诺贝塔脑袋上的角疙瘩还有背后的小翅膀不见了，但是细细的尾巴还是从毯子下钻了出来自发卷住查理的腰，这种本能的依赖简直让查理心花怒放。  
查理身上有青草和忍冬的气味*，火龙喜欢这个，这让它们感到安宁，诺贝塔的双臂从毯子里钻了出来，自然地搭在查理的肩上，为自己寻得一个舒适的位置。  
自由又有什么用，查理看着他的呼吸将怀中人的黑发微微拂动突然心想到，好似他走完了遥远的旅程，穿越了千山万水之后，在一个安静的小岛上避风。*尽管查理不想太快地睡着，但诺贝塔身上隐隐约约的白兰地酒香引得他比平日更迅速地陷入梦乡。  
第二天一早，诺贝塔又不见了，连说早安的机会都没留给查理，同样不见的还有金妮，陋居里的大钟显示着刻着金妮名字的指针奇怪地指向着学校。好吧，也不是很奇怪，查理有点恼火地猜到她们去找海格了。 接着第三天第四天都是这样，有时候是赫敏，有时候是哈利或者罗恩，似乎他们都参与了某个共同的秘密活动，而最不该被瞒在鼓里的查理却被排除在外。  
诺贝塔再也没变成过人型，某种程度上来说是诺贝塔选择切断了和查理沟通的渠道，查理每天把小龙放在掌心端详，眼见着小龙愈发瘦弱，诺贝塔不怎么吃喝，也不再喷火焰，查理有理由怀疑诺贝塔可能真的生病了，但当他和哈利金妮或者赫敏提起，他们都露出一种复杂的表情告诉查理小龙会没事的，虽然听起来他们也不怎么确定。  
会没事说明现在是有事的，查理终于忍不住了，他在一个晚间堵住了金妮，说如果不告诉他诺贝塔究竟怎么了，他就准备提前结束休假带着诺贝塔回罗马尼亚诊断。金妮的脸色刷地一下变了，除了斩钉截铁地说不行，她叫来了哈利、罗恩、赫敏和双胞胎甚至还有珀西。  
“逆向阿尼玛格斯。*”珀西这么说，“魔法部里有一两卷资料里记载过它。”  
查理的脸色难看极了，阿尼玛格斯已经够难练、够危险的，诺贝塔居然偷偷在学逆向阿尼玛格斯，“可是诺贝塔是魔法生物…”查理艰难地吐着单词，他看到赫敏脸上显示出同样的担忧，查理有点粗暴地掰开小龙的嘴巴，果然一片曼德拉草的单片叶压在她的舌头底下。  
“这几天——”罗恩小心翼翼地开口，“我们找了麦格教授和弗立维教授，他们都愿意帮忙。”  
“斯拉格霍恩教授也是，只是——”哈利不好意思地挠了挠头，“他想如果可以的话他想要一小片——”他瞥到查理蹙起的眉头把“龙指甲”给咽了回去。  
“诺贝塔会有危险吗？”查理揉了一把脸疲倦地问道，危险肯定危险，他只想知道可以危险到哪种程度。  
“试验阶段嘛。”弗雷德说，  
“不试试你怎么知道呢。”连乔治的口吻都带上了隐约的安慰，这让查理更加不安，他盯着一直没开口的赫敏，直到赫敏第一回被这个韦斯莱家看着最好说话的二哥看的浑身发毛，她只好开口说到，“嗯——查理，麦格教授是有说过，嗯，会有危险。包括变形失败、精神紊乱，或者死亡……”  
查理看向窗外半满的月亮，声音沙哑地问，“现在能停下吗？”  
诺贝塔的脑袋蹭着查理布满老茧和水泡的掌心，橘色的眼睛坚定地看着他，不，我不想停下来。查理看懂了小龙想表达的意思，他的弟弟们都没见过他像现在这般痛苦，一时空气中只剩下了安静，最先打破沉默的居然是珀西，“你知道的，造成魔法生物死亡是很严重的罪名。”  
“刚才我在开玩笑。”珀西尴尬地推了推眼镜干巴巴地说，“诺贝塔不会有事的，魔法部的档案里有成功的先例。”  
“听听，珀西他在开玩笑！“双胞胎发出了嘘声，终于让气氛没那么另人窒息。  
暴风雨来临前总是宁静地让人心生恐惧，查理一直在期盼那一天来的晚一些，最好下一个暴风雨永远都不会到来。即使是火龙的样子也不要紧啊，查理崩溃地和手心的小龙说，反正他也没打算过韦斯莱夫人认为他该过的生活。在进一步失去前人是不会意识到他所拥有的现在，查理对自己有过的贪心厌恶极了，但诺贝塔安静地睁着澄澈的眼睛仿佛在说，你就是我想要的人。  
暴风雨终究是要来了，哈利他们带着诺贝塔去海格那儿了，查理把自己关在房间里，浑浑噩噩地在电闪雷鸣和巨大的雨水落地声中半梦半醒。  
弗雷德和乔治推醒了查理，两张一模一样的脸上什么都看不出，倒显得高深莫测。  
“一个好消息。”  
“一个坏消息。”  
查理从不认为他是悲观主义*或是什么的，但他听见自己说，“先听坏消息。”  
“哦——”弗雷德拖长了音调，“祝贺你接下来的日子都要尽到照顾那个丑丑的小家伙的义务。”  
查理听到这儿倒是松了一口气，“那好消息呢？”  
“查——理——”诺贝塔白的透明的小脸从弗雷德和乔治胳膊间挤了出来。  
查理瞪大了眼睛，指着双胞胎语无伦次，“你们——不是——坏好消息——”  
乔治促狭地笑着说，“哦，那个啊，查理要对维克托娃尽到叔叔的义务呀。”  
“没想到芙蓉的媚娃血统在刚出生的小猴子那儿也瞧不出点花。”弗雷德闲闲地说，在他二哥眼睛里喷出的喜悦要把整个房间都淹掉前，扯着乔治逃出了他们的房间。

END

*感谢Qicee提供，源自官方手游《哈利波特：霍格沃茨的秘密》  
*改编自法语音乐剧十诫《Il est celui que je voulais(Sephora)》中译歌词  
*我编的，bug极了，完全站不住脚  
*虽然个人觉得乐观主义才会有勇气先接受坏消息


End file.
